


The Absolute Intention (Mein Herz Bliebt Hier)

by candycoatedanxiety



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycoatedanxiety/pseuds/candycoatedanxiety
Summary: This is one of my football RPFs that I wrote so many years ago. I hope you like it.





	The Absolute Intention (Mein Herz Bliebt Hier)

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my football RPFs that I wrote so many years ago. I hope you like it.

Little did Manuel knew that the scars that he has on his arms are a sign of a lustful relationship. He surveyed them while standing naked infront of a mirror, checking on his arms and hands how deep they were. They were deep and clawed, resulting from the heat of last night's encounter with his lover, Mats. Mats was his god, his king, and the captain of his heart. But that was all he knew.  

He stared into his own blue eyes on the mirror. He looked for that single glint of fear among the sea of blue. And there was none. He loved his Mats more than his career, more than his life.  

A young man stood behind him. He was blond, frail and white as snow. He looked at Manuel with a hint of fear.  

"You're not going to realize how Mats hates you," Benedikt, the blond guy said, standing still behind Manuel.  

"Mats does not hate me. He loves me with all his heart and soul."  

Cold wind blew into the large curtains that hung loose on the windows. Benedikt walked away quietly as Manuel spoke again, "I only found in the snow, so you have no right to tell me what you think about me and Mats."  

Benedikt stopped. He turned to Manuel and said, "You've found me because you need me." 

Manuel looked at him with an icy stare. 

Benedikt left without saying a word.  

** 

Benedikt Höwedes was a twenty-two-year-old young man from Haltern-am-See. Well, he doesn't know if he still lives there. All he knew was Manuel Neuer found him submerged in a frozen lake one Winter morning two years ago.  

Manuel fell into the frozen lake by accident while walking aimlessly along the white expanse of ice. As he fell, he wished he was dead and when he opened his eyes, he saw a face of a young man floating lifelessly in front of him. He was beautiful to look at, and, without any second thought, Manuel saved the young man.  

Upon saving Manuel checked for pulse. There was none. He decided at that minute to ditch the body and continue walking, but thunder almost struck him. Manuel brought the young man to the hospital. 

There, Benedikt stayed for a month until Spring came when he suddenly woke up, gurgling up water from his mouth. He coughed and choked. And then it occurred to him that he was alive and well.  

Upon opening his eyes he saw another pair of blues. He saw Manuel's eyes glow like the last time he saw the water close above him, and he cried.  

"No! Don't come near me! Don't kill me!" 

Manuel didn't understand why Benedikt was acting like that. The young man panicked in his bed as nurses rushed to calm him down.  

"Water! Ice! No! Do not eat me alive!"  

And Manuel thought, at the very minute, that it was all because of the drowning that Benedikt was panicking like hell.  

** 

Manuel did not know what to do with the blond, young man he rescued from a lake. He was too beautiful to let go, even too precious to keep. He didn't even know why he was thinking that way towards Benedikt. The young man was just by the garden, admiring the flowers when Manuel held him by the hand. 

"Am I a burden to you?" Benedikt suddenly asked, as if reading Manuel's mind. 

Manuel gasped. "No! No, you are not. You're just...I was thinking about keeping you." 

Benedikt smiled, and then frowned. "Have I told you that I die every Winter?" 

Manuel looked at him in disbelief. "You die or you hibernate?" 

Benedikt held one rose and it wilted in his hand. "I die."  

Manuel breathed. He didn't know what to say.  

** 

One night, Benedikt found himself in bed with Manuel. Manuel was straddled on top of the younger man, pinning his wrists onto the sheets, making his way with Benedikt.  

At last, Manuel collapsed on top of Benedikt, breathing heavily. A film of sweat separated their bodies.  

"Why did you allow me to do this to you?" Manuel asked, his head still whirling after orgasm.  

"Because this is the only way to redeem myself, to not die again."  

"Is that so?" 

Benedikt nodded, and sighed as Manuel moved up to him to kiss him.  

"You're the sweetest thing to happen to me since Winter," whispered Manuel after the kiss. 

Benedikt could only afford to blush since he was lost for words. He knew that this will be a beginning of something uncertain.  

** 

Night after night, Benedikt always found himself in Manuel's arms. He never imagined he'd be entangled in the arms of a man who saved him from a frozen lake. Maybe he's the one, Benedikt thought.  

"You're mine," whispered Manuel into the young man's ear. "You're mine and I will never let you go..."  

"I love you, Manuel..." 

And Manuel collapsed, and nibbled on Benedikt's earlobe. Benedikt gave a gasp and a whimper.  

And it was all coming back. The thorn from the rose that pierced through his thumb one night before he drowned into the lake... 

** 

Then, the present time.  

Benedikt never expected his heart to break like the cracks on the surface of the frozen lake. He offered Manuel his body, his life, his soul and his heart in exchange for his rescue. He stood under a big oak tree, under the bright moonlight. Might as well drown again. 

But, no. He didn't want to end his life just yet.  

Mats came into their life just when Benedikt and Manuel were getting closer to realizing that their relationship was for real. Mats was Manuel's colleague in football and they were good friends. Benedikt didn't want to mind them both but when he observed that their encounters were getting frequent, he became instantly jealous.  

I only found you in the snow so you have no right to tell me what you think about me and Mats. 

That didn't sound right, Benedikt thought. He watched the two make out on three separate occasions...and it dawned upon him that Manuel has been doing the same thing. Benedikt offered himself to Manuel, while Manuel offered himself to Mats.  

I still have the right.  

So, Benedikt walked into the night, to the direction of the bright lights and seedy bars. He walked and walked aimlessly into the noisy street. Girls were everywhere, men were chasing after the prostitutes, drinking with them, kissing them in public... 

"Hello, handsome...what's a good-looking angel doing here?" said a girl clad in a skimpy, neon-pink dress which revealed her well-endowed breasts. "Care to drink with me?" 

Benedikt merely looked at the girl and walked on.  

"Hey wait...d'you want some company?" 

Benedikt stopped and looked at her. 

** 

The rose wilted in his hand. 

Manuel still kept the wilted rose in a bottle, still sitting on the table next to his bed. Mats ambled in the room from the bathroom only to find his lover staring into the dead flower.  

"What's that doing on your table? It's dead already." Mats asked, lifting the bottle up to examine the flower.  

"Long story," was all Manuel could manage to reply.  

Mats' hand found its way on Manuel's neck, gripping it tight and painful.  

"Are you hiding something, huh, Manu?!?" 

"Mats, please, stop it!" 

The bottle fell off Mats' hand and it broke. Shard after shard it went nowhere into the room. A drop of blood formed on Manuel's hand after a shard pierced it. 

Suddenly, a few miles from home, Benedikt froze in his seat.  

** 

"So, handsome, where are you from?" 

Benedikt was there, frozen in his seat. He didn't move nor look at his companion. He was merely still, with beer mug in hand. His hand began to bleed.  

The girl left him, running into the swing door of the bar kitchen, calling for help.  

** 

Mats threatened Manuel to kill him if he didn't say something about the wilted rose.  

"It is just a wilted rose!" Manuel cried.  

"A rose is a rose, and it has significance!" reasoned Mats, staring at the flower lying on the floor, among the shards.  

Manuel looked at him, contemptuously, his bright blue eyes pierced through Mats. 

"I have a lover who treats me like a human being."  

"And who is this?" 

"Benedikt Höwedes." 

A pause. Cigarette smoke filled the void. 

"Start the car and take me home." Mats said, holding the cigarette up in the air. 

As Manuel turned around to take the keys, Mats pulled out his gun from his bag.  

 

** 

The car sped past the lake where Benedikt was found two years ago. It was dark and cold. It was Spring night and the air was still cold as Winter.  

The car stopped in front of a bar in the city. A girl stood out in the front door and opened her mouth, as if to say something, but nothing came out from her rouged lips.  

There was Benedikt, still sitting by the table, frozen like a mannequin. The beer still in his grip, and everyone did not bother to look at the young man, and the other man who had just come in.  

The man held a wilted rose and placed it in front of Benedikt, and whispered words in his ear. All of a sudden Benedikt coughed and fell off the chair, and the beer spilled everywhere. 

"Manuel, you came for me..." was all Benedikt said, still lying on the floor. 

 

** 

 

Manuel and Benedikt stood by a grave. It was a bright, clear Spring morning and the flowers were all a-bloom, and the sky was blue and the clouds wispy.  

"Mats killed himself as soon as he learned that I have you," said Manuel, looking up to the sky.  

Benedikt sighed as he spoke, "I should be the one who's dead now." 

"But it's Spring now, and you're not supposed to die."  

"I have to die one last time, to see if I really have to die finally. I haven't found the one who will save me from the curse."  

"But how will you know if you've found the one?"  

Benedikt picked up a sunflower from a nearby hedge. He held up the flower into the sunlight and it didn't wilt, much to the amazement of Manuel.  

"It didn't wilt, Benni! It didn't!" 

Benedikt smiled in surprise and awe. The flower didn't wilt in his hands! But he frowned again.  

"Why are you frowning?" 

"Someone died, and I live. That's unfair."  

"But the one who died was cruel. He gets jealous easily. Before he died, he threatened to kill me." 

Benedikt sighed again.  

"Did you ever love Mats, Manu?" 

"No..." replied Manuel, thinking. "But I lusted for him because he gave me the attention. I used to think you were useless because I was the one giving you everything. I was your benefactor ----" 

"...you were my God, Manuel. I worshipped you because you saved me." 

And Benni began to cry. And all the flowers around them wilted and the sky turned grey.  

"Benni, stop crying! Everything is getting ugly!" 

And he wouldn't stop. Manuel leaned over Benni to kiss his lips and kiss the trails of tears. Benedikt began to smile into the kiss, slowly. And the flowers suddenly bloomed back to life. The sun came out again and all was well again. 

They laughed as they broke the kiss. Looking around and above them, the two lovers smiled and the skies smiled back even more in approval. The wound in Benni's thumb that was pierced by the thorn was now healed.


End file.
